Catástrofe
by lemwimsen
Summary: La maldición se ha roto, los Idiotas han invadido su salón y Regina sólo quiere hablar a solas con Emma, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? Cuarta entrega de la saga "Maldita Swan" OS/Swan Queen


**Bueno, es oficial que esta saga de OS tiene ya nombre: Maldita Emma Swan. Pueden leerse sólos aunque recomiendo que se lean los anteriores en el siguiente orden:**

 **Calor, La Teoría de la Barra del Bar y Masaje**

 **En este caso, la palabra era Catástrofe. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

No había echado de menos a Snow y su dramatismo.

Pero nada de nada.

Y menos ahora que, por culpa de la maldita Emma Swan y su maldito beso, su maldición se ha roto.

Mira a la rubia, que la observa con la confusión pintada en la cara.

Sí, entre la muchedumbre repentina exigiendo la cabeza de la Reina Malvada, y que Mary Margaret ha dejado paso a la Drama Queen de Snow, nadie se ha parado a explicarle a la pobre rubia, con carita de cachorrillo confuso (que en absoluto le parecía adorable y para NADA le daba ganas de besarla y abrazarla y no soltarla nunca...), qué es lo que está pasando.

Suspira.

Snow sigue paseándose por su salón, rodeando el sofá en el que Regina y Emma permanecen sentadas a ambos lados, mientras agita los brazos cual muñeco bailarín hinchable, de esos que el dueño del concesionario de coches de segunda mano suele poner para atraer a futuros clientes con sus movimientos espasmódicos. Y mientras camina, gastándole el parquet y su preciado tiempo, que podría estar pasando en su cama junto a Emma y esos abdominales que tan poco ha podido apreciar de cerca, sigue con su monólogo mono temático que consiste en tres puntos clave:

1.- Es una catástrofe.

2.- Mi hija y la Reina Malvada se han besado.

3.- ¡Qué van a pensar!

Lo dicho, una Drama Queen.

Porque lo de catástrofe eran palabras mayores. Lo de que se hubieran besado, bueno, si reaccionaba así al beso, Regina no quería imaginarse la migraña que le daría Snow si se enterara del resto de sus... actividades. En cuanto a lo de qué van a pensar, suponiendo que se refiriese al resto de ex habitantes del Bosque Encantado, y no a esos amigos plumíferos de Snow, nunca le había importado su opinión.

Y Charming no ayuda, sentado en un sillón frente a ellas, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sigue con la mirada el paseo de su esposa.

Esto no va a ninguna parte.

Regina se levanta de su sitio, provocando que la morena de pelo corto pare en su monólogo sin final, y que Charming también se levante.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? -exige saber Snow.

\- Al Caribe -le responde Regina- a tumbarme al sol y tomarme todos los mojitos que me permita la barra libre.

Silencio.

Otro punto más para no haber echado de menos a ese par de Idiotas™.

La cara de confusión de Charming le ayuda a determinar que Emma es, efectivamente, hija suya. Es clavada. En cuanto a la imitación de Snow de un pez boqueando bajo el agua, es de diez. Sin embargo, Regina no está para perder el tiempo con los Idiotas™, necesita hablar con Emma sobre lo ocurrido antes y después del beso, con todas sus consecuencias.

\- No... no puedes irte al Caribe -reacciona por fin Snow.

\- Por el amor de... -Regina pone los ojos en blanco- A la cocina, voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Verte hacernos perder el tiempo durante la última hora me ha dado sed. Señorita Swan, ¿me acompaña?

Emma se levanta como un resorte al oír su nombre, y Regina puede escuchar sus pasos tras ella en su camino a la cocina, ignorando ambas el "la cocina está más cerca que el Caribe" de Snow, quien sigue después con su mono tema.

De locos.

De hospital psiquiátrico.

En serio.

El concepto de que los Idiotas™ compartieran adn con su Henry y su... y Emma era abrumador. Lo único inteligente que han hecho tras despertar de la maldición, ha sido dejar a Henry con la Abuelita. Tal vez Henry terminara con empacho de lasaña y tortitas, pero esa mujer sabía cuidar niños. Vale, algunos dirían que la mejor opción era Archie pero... ¿dejar a un pre adolescente con un grillo? Ya, no. Como terapeuta, vale. Como niñera...

En fin.

Se está yendo por las ramas y Emma sigue observándola, ahora desde su puesto junto a la isleta de su cocina.

Ve en su cara que tiene preguntas.

Cientos, miles de preguntas que intenta ordenar antes de indagar, seguramente.

Regina estaría igual.

Así que se apiada de ella y, tras llenar dos vasos de agua, empieza:

\- Las fantasías de Henry no son fantasías. Son ciertas. Soy la Reina Malvada, los idiotas del salón son Snow White, también conocida como Blancanieves, y Charming, el Príncipe Encantador. Y son tus padres. Te enviaron a este mundo para que te libraras de la maldición que lancé contra su reino. Maldición que rompim... rompiste hace unas horas.

Termina, tendiéndole uno de los vasos a Emma.

Esta lo acepta, bebiéndose el agua de dos tragos y dejar el vaso a un lado.

\- Es... todo es cierto, entonces -reacciona por fin la rubia

Dios, esa cara de cachorrillo es adorable, y Regina se sorprende a si misma acercando su mano hacia Emma, apartando un mechón de pelo antes de posarla en la mejilla de la rubia.

Oh, por favor, Emma ladea la cabeza, pegándola más a su mano.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien con el cuerpazo y abdominales (y brazos esculpidos, e interminables piernas, ojos, labios... todo en general) sea también tan adorable? ¿Y cómo es posible que esta combinación resulte ser la debilidad de Regina? Jamás lo habría adivinado.

\- Todo es cierto -confirma, apartándose de Emma, preparándose.

Porque sabe lo que va a ocurrir.

Lo mismo que pasó cuando Henry empezó a atar cabos.

Adiós, Emma.

Adiós, abdominales.

Adiós, cara de cachorrito.

Hola, soledad.

Si va a volver a quedarse sola, va a ser bajo sus propias condiciones. Así que se alisa todo lo que puede la falda y blusa que se puso corriendo en cuanto supo de sus... visitantes inesperados, armados con palos y, sí, antorchas. En serio, estaban en pleno siglo XXI, esa muchedumbre podía haber evitado caer en semejante cliché.

Seguro que existía alguna app para eso.

\- Señorita Swan -sigue, aprovechando que la rubia sigue sin hablar, y provocando que el ceño de la rubia se frunza aún más- Sheriff, creo que sus padres y el resto del pueblo agradecerán que me arreste de una vez y me lleve a la comi...

\- Y una mierda -le corta Emma.

...

¿Acaba de...?

\- No. Ni de coña vas a volver al rollo de "Señorita Swan". Me niego -sigue Emma-. Bueno, tal vez en el dormitorio, pero no ahora. No. Y no me importa quienes sean Mary Margaret y David, o lo que el resto de de locos de este pueblo quieran, ¡no pienso arrestarte por mucho que quiera verte con unas esposas! ¡De nuevo, sólo en el dormitorio!

La rubia está roja, con los puños cerrados, y toma aire tras terminar de hablar.

\- No sé qué les ha dado a los dos del salón, lo único que sé es que me alegro de que no hayan arrastrado a Henry en todo esto. En Granny's estará mejor -indica Emma, pasándose la mano por sus rubios cabellos.

Regina la observa, con la ceja alzada.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Señori...

\- Emma -le vuelve a cortar la rubia-. Nos hemos visto desnudas, nos hemos dado el que, al menos por mi parte, es uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Llámame Emma.

Regina asiente, sin tener NADA que ver el hecho de que esa determinación en la rubia la enciende como una mecha, obligando a Regina a imaginarse acorralada por Emma contra la encimera, mientras le arranca los botones de su blusa y agarrar u...

\- ¿Regina? -medio sonríe Emma.

Ups.

\- Sí -se aclara la garganta la morena-, claro. Emma, sigo siendo la Reina Malvada. Van a querer justicia por la maldición.

\- Tendrán que pasarme por encima. Además, no creo que nadie se oponga a la hija de Snow y Charming protegiendo a su amor verdadero.

La sorpresa se le debe notar en la cara, porque Emma sonríe, acercándose para quitarle a Regina el vaso de agua y dejarlo a un lado.

\- Ya sabía que las fantasías de Henry eran ciertas, vi el ataúd de cristal en la mina. Y cuando nos besamos, el flash de luz... fue cuando se rompió la maldición, ¿no?

Regina asiente.

\- Pues, hasta donde recuerdo de los cuentos, sólo un beso de amor verdadero es capaz de romper maldiciones. Así que...

Emma no termina la frase. Tan sólo se acerca más a Regina, juntando sus frentes y cogiendo sus manos con las suyas.

\- Entonces, ¿no te importa? Soy la Reina Malvada, Emma.

\- Sigues repitiendo eso y, en tu pasado, no sé quién fuiste. Y no me importa, todos tenemos un pasado y el mundo no es en blanco y negro. Ahora eres la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la mujer más sexy e inteligente que conozco y, de ser reina de algo, serías la Reina del Sarcasmo.

Regina ríe, soltando el aire que no recuerda haber estado reteniendo.

\- Voy a irme al salón, a echar a esos dos locos y ver cómo puedo traer a Henry aquí para que aclaremos todo. Y esta noche, cuando esté dormido, pienso continuar lo que nos han interrumpido antes donde podrás llamarme Señorita Swan o como te de la gana y, si eres buena, usaré mis esposas contigo, ¿queda claro?

\- No suelo aceptar órdenes, señorita Swan -susurra Regina, con la voz grave porque, vale, tal vez sí le ponga a cien la determinación de la rubia.

Pero que no se entere.

Y, tras un beso rápido, ve como la espalda y trasero de Emma se alejan, dejando a Regina sola aunque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin ese sentimiento de soledad.

Y todo por culpa de Emma Swan.

\- Maldita Emma Swan -susurra sonriente.


End file.
